Where Did Forever Go?
by BluAyu
Summary: Keiko and the rest of the Tentai wait for Yusuke to come back from a 4 week mission..when four weeks pass, Keiko skips school..and everyone waits...waits until Yusuke comes back...oneshot


Where Did Forever Go  
  
Amaramia   
  
Authors Note: YuYu Hakusho and Moulann Chang's Where Did Forever Go doesn't belong to me. I feel like writing something...sad…and Yusuke/Keiko all the sudden so here my story goes. I think I did a Hermione/Harry fic with this BUT this is completely different. This is in Atsuko, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Keiko's POV. And the lyrics are so sad. By the way for anyone who reads the Shonen Jump, Moulann Chang was also the one who sang Come Into My World in that contest. She had a CD out..  
  
She's alone she is.   
  
Maybe she's waiting for him to come back.   
  
I watch her out the window.   
  
Yes, waiting for that certain boy to come back.   
  
My son.   
  
Yusuke.   
  
Keiko must stay strong tough, she must!  
  
Yusuke is Maikai….doing who knows what!   
  
I know that.   
  
But Yusuke…..she's waiting for you.   
  
_____  
  
Tell me why you left me if deep inside you know you're still in love  
  
Maybe things would work if you told me what you're thinking of  
  
And how could you just leave me crying all alone in my bed  
  
Holding on to words that I wish you never said  
  
____  
  
She waits, waits until she falls.   
  
I'm waiting too, in the spirit world.   
  
I know Yusuke's okay!  
  
Even though Koenma won't tell me a thing!   
  
He's battling for us…and I know that he's waiting for us too.  
  
____  
  
You said that you would always care  
  
You said that you would always be there  
  
Where did forever go  
  
I really need to know  
  
How you make me fall to my knees  
  
By bringing back all the memories   
  
When did all the promises end  
  
Will I have the strength to love again  
  
____  
  
She's been skipping school for the past week.   
  
Waiting, waiting for him.   
  
I know she means well.   
  
Hiei and I both watch her from a distance.   
  
We should be with Yusuke right now.   
  
But my Shori doesn't want me in anymore battles.   
  
She figured out months ago…about everything.   
  
The only thing I can do it wait.   
  
And comfort Keiko….praying that Yusuke is okay.   
  
____  
  
How could you take my soul and break my heart in two  
  
Don't you know I gave myself to you  
  
And though you may have cared,   
  
You were never there  
  
______  
  
The detective's got him self in a tight spot.   
  
I don't know why I have to wait out of all people.   
  
It's stupid.   
  
He'll get himself killed.   
  
He's in Maikai solving another case.   
  
It's been weeks.   
  
4 weeks to be exact.   
  
And still that girl….Keiko…..waits for him.   
  
She's an idiot….waiting for him. .when he might never come back.   
  
But then…I wait for Yusuke as well.   
  
But this girl…loves Yusuke.   
  
______  
  
Where did forever go  
  
I really need to know  
  
How you make me fall to my knees  
  
By bringing back all the memories   
  
______  
  
Darn it!  
  
I can't do anything.   
  
I'm stuck here watching Urameshi getting killed.   
  
Nah…I'm waiting.   
  
For him.   
  
Keiko has been too.   
  
She's been crying…waiting….skipping school….waiting…all that stuff.   
  
I feel really sorry for her.   
  
I can't stand to see girls cry.   
  
Urameshi better come back…or I'll pound his face in when he gets back…  
  
____  
  
When did all the promises end  
  
Will I have the strength to love again  
  
How could you take my soul and break my heart in two  
  
Don't you know I gave myself to you  
  
___  
  
Everyone is such a support.   
  
They should be helping Yusuke…but this is a one man mission.   
  
And I love him so.   
  
And still wait.   
  
Everyone waits with me.   
  
I look at the sunset.   
  
I feel like killing Koenma for placing him into the mission.   
  
I love him…like…a brother….more…a lover.   
  
He has to come back for me.   
  
He'll revive if he doesn't.   
  
Yusuke come back to me….  
  
Where did forever go with me and you?  
  
____  
  
Tell me why you left me  
  
why did you leave me  
  
(A/N: Awww…such…an angst genre. I wanna cry. Yusuke should come back in the end...but I'll let your imagination decide. : P Read, Rate, and Review!) 


End file.
